Bravely default-The path of heroes
by Aeromenca
Summary: Two paths, one good...and one evil. Which side are you on? At first, an Evil? of great and elemental power seems to be arising, but after Agnes and Tiz encounter an ancient fire mage known as Aragourous, they realize that this evil that is arising isn't really evil, and that Ouroboros had a good reason for destroying many worlds...AgnesXTiz, EdeaXRingabel, Lemons between pairings.
1. The dark dimension!

**alright, Quick combo update for you guys. Ch 23 of Aeromenca's moemon adventure through heonn, then a new story! And then another here. Following our ending lemon out will be a long, amazing sequel to bravely default-where the fAIRY fLIES in the from of story. It will be told from my (Tiz's) POV. Updates may be slow cause I gotta work up new original material by myself, plus I need more followers and so yeah if you aren't in the air clan, or my followers, start joining! Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

I woke up on top of my soon to be wife Agnes, and we were strangely still fully clothed. What was stranger was the appearance of Edea and Ringabel, right next to us, also fully clothed. I brought my head up as high as I could, noticing aching pains everywhere, taking in my surroundings. Around us was a temple of sorts, but much different from the crysta...

"Shit. Oh gawd..." I cursed out loud as I noticed a large pedestal, upon which sat a light stone, radiating seething light from its core

That wasn't the problem, though. What was the problem was the light staircase leading outside somewhere and the glowing arrows pointing towards it. We were laying on a magic circle of light. Suddenly we were forced to stand, with Agnes in the lead, me second, Ringabel third and Edea fourth. Everyone awoke and we all simutanisly ran towards the staircase in order, quickly climbing to the top.

at the top awaited the scariest sight I had ever seen. In front of us was a dark dreary land, filled with ghostly monsters and plenty of radiating evil. I could feel it from the top of the staircase, and knew that this must be the path of a hero.

"Cmon. We're going on the path of heroes!" I called to my team as I jumped off the pedestal at the top of the staircase and took flight, everyone taking my lead

I noticed a dark temple looking place and decided to head there first, stopping at the door and waiting a second for my companions to catch up. I opened the door once they did, and quickly hugged Agnes close to me due to what I saw inside.

* * *

 **alright, quickly came up with a story plot. Not promising frequent updates, but at least occasional ones. The first chapter will be the shortest due to my time constraints and due to needing this out ASAP. Anyways, I really got to go, but I'll see you next time! Aeromenca out!**


	2. Mission alert?

**Alright then...since every other fanfic category I've written in has kinda bored me, I'm creating a new breed of fanfics, a double pathed one, choose your path and stick to it. Do not go astray, but have the courage to disobey. Heroes are never zeroes, Villians are never billions. Good or bad, stick with your Fad. Over and under, never go asunder...**

* * *

POV of Alterinis dim, dark knight

In a dark and dank allyway, I was busy busting some butt. This was my mission. My mission? To show some nice and rough raping methods to our new guy, Barras the monk. I was currently humping hard into a super tight butthole which belonged to one of our own, Holly whyte. She is a slut, welcoming any big boys to pound her endlessly just because she likes sexual intercourse. I felt my gut tug, which apparently signaled your upcoming release. I released with holly, finally ending our lust streams.

I stood her up, pulling her along with me back into our headquarters, also known as the underground fathom. I faced our leader, my brother, Alternias. The mission that he assigned me next nearly sent me into panic, but I simply nodded and set off to complete it.

* * *

 **boom...two paths are born...pick one to follow til the end...you can read both, just have you fate on one path, review your choice. Aeromenca out!**


	3. The Temple and First Lemon!

**Chapter two upcoming here! Yay! Realized that a real sequel is coming by the name of bravely second end layer. looking forwards to it, but it comes out in 2016 for the west, so yeah! Enjoy my fanfics til then. And that im so far the owner of the only straight lemon in the bravely default archive, but that's ok! You're welcome! ;) anyways, jumping into chapter two of bravely default-the path of heroes! The urls are for pics of the four heroes**

* * *

Agnes- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQj6GcV6CJKOQNVYv9UvTRtHuS7EiOkgVKKPszNL2FG-MTAjP8x

Tiz- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRpwhmTmyYHmmsdwOixF7A7rkDT9d4SVjP9W3A3pPpS3gIenxE8

Ringabel- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRxfplniS1A8wOZhNwyOuwjPa1Guimpcykf-7Jk63qYQdxemtie

Edea- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSdWXLwEtdKP7QTwu5xGnfmPajHKsnYH3mninGCxqvVGJLE-WuCIQ

My favorite writing jam (music I listen to as I write, which happens to be from bravely default)works even if you have it on another tab- Bravely_Default_-_Wicked_

What I saw inside the temple wasn't a scary monster or anything predictable like that. Instead, a golden sword was hilted inside a hilt if pure gold. The sword gave off a unpleasant vibe, almost like it was pure evil. Agnes felt it too, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder, shivering slightly. Ringabel and Edea were apparently oblivious to the vibes that the sword was giving off, walking directly towards it without a second thought. At least Edea was, with Ringabel deciding to stand his ground where he was standing instead of following his wife.

 _She is either completely fearless or just plain stupid. Probably the former._ I thought to myself, shaking my head in dis-approval

Agnes noticed my rather unpleasant reaction to Edea's rash and almost unfathomable methods and brought me into a big hug, warming my heart right up and slightly turning me on.

 _Ok, those big, gorgeous, attractive breast are getting in the way...oh man...I'm only compounding the problem here..._ I thought to myself as Agnes hugged me, her long hair covering up my face

"Well, here goes!" Edea called out to us as she placed both hands on the hilt of the sword, grunting as she pulled with all her might

I couldn't see her, but I imagined that was what was going on.

"Everything will be fine..." Agnes whispered in my ear, rubbing my back

I simply nodded and couldnt help but get slightly turned on by just how amazing my wife was.

 _She's literally perfect...the voice of an angel...the body of a superstar...the personality that perfectly compliments mine...just perfect..._ I thought to myself, not realizing I said that out loud

"Tiz...I feel the same way...but did you have to say that out loud...?" Anges whispered in my ear, obviously blushing

my eyes widened, and I smiled, almost smirked knowing it was true.

"awwwww...thats so adorable!" Edea called out from the pedestal

"It sure is..." Ringabel confirmed, sounding slightly flustered

Anges simply pulled me in for kiss after the others approved, making a romantic moment appear. I could not possibly bring myself to look away from Anges, staring her straight in those hazel eyes, almost loosing myself in the sea that was Anges. I could see Ringabel's huge, happy grin out of the corner of my eye, tears forming even. Edea coughed after awhile, forcing us to break apart and look towards the pedestal she stood on.

Edea had a triumphant grin on her face as she raised the sword to the heavens, clearly very pleased with herself.

 **A/N-my bad. Agnes is wearing her freelancer dress, with the dress being super soft as her gloves and shoes. Everyone is in their freelancer outfit until I say otherwise, and Tiz has a special sword in a holster hanging from his belt..Er I mean, I have the sword, the one on my profile pic, equipped. Edea's dress and outfit are as soft as Agnes's, and the boys wild semi-soft clothing. (Me and my buddies like comfort)Agnes wilds a sword of the same shape as mine, just with a purple and pink color pattern.**

"behold! This sword!" Edea called out, and I couldn't help but chuckle along with Agnes and Ringabel

"Ahahahahahah...heh...heh. Ahahahahahah...um...care to explain the name of that sword?" I asked between giggles, extremely amused

"Uh...I...it's call..." Edea was interrupted by a voice coming from behind us

"It's called the light lemazing, a legendary sword to be welded only by a true warrior of light." The voice seemed to be coming from behind us

all of us spun around and got into fighting position, Me and Agnes holding hands, and putting on fierce looks on our faces. I brought my special blade, the Salamenca(Sa-La-Men-Ca) that was a present from Agnes on our wedding day. Agnes brought out her version of my sword, she made a pair so we could both weild one. We pointed our swords at the source of the voice.

I couldn't help but be happy to be simply holding hands with Agnes. Yes, I'm a simple man...or at least I would be if I wasn't a warrior of light and a billion other things.

We were focusing our fire on what appeared to be an old man, walking only with the help of a really bright cane. He looked straight at Agnes, and approached her, holding his hand out.

Her re-action was quick and effective, spinning around and slashing the man's cane out from under him, knocking it aside, and immediately put him on the floor, pointing the tip of her blade at the man's nose, looking hot while she did it. At least I thought the end part was, as she never let go of my hand, basically knocking the man down by slamming me into him, and somehow keeping her balance as she did so.

"Woooooaaahh!" I yelped in shock as she reacted

"Those workouts were a good idea...after...all..." i gasped, having the breath knocked out of me from being thrown into a likely innocent old man

the instant I said that, Agnes glared at me, kicking me in the shin quickly before pulling me in close and interlocking arms, returning her attention to the old man.

"well...rather feisty are we? I was going to simply sever this operation here, but I guess it's battle time!" The old man called out as his cane flew back to him, with my hand awaiting to snatch it out of the air, clicking it on my belt

the old man was engulfed in a bright light, but Agnes would have none of it, quickly beheading him before he could finish transforming, much to my appreciation...and arousal, for I had gotten a nice look as she be...

 _Im starting to turn into ringabel..._ I thought to myself, my eyes widening

"Tiz, I know what you're thinking. I just know, probably cause you just said it out loud. And if you want me to fix that, all you have to do is ask." Anges told me as she re-hilted her sword and as Edea walked up to us, Agnes winking and taking my hand in hers

"That goes for you too, Ringabel." Edea told Ringabel as she walked up, rubbing his nether regions

I widened my eyes, turning away with a blush.

Anges turned her body and pulled me into her grasp, putting my face right in her chest, using one hand to hold it there and the other to finger my butthole, starting with a single finger.

my length instantly extended from that extremely sexy move.

 _dang...she does not play around..._ I thought and only thought this time, doing what I assumed she wanted, licking the rim then focusing my attention to her nipple, with her dress still on her

"There you go...let it out..." Anges whispered in my ear as she sped up her fingers

 _Aaaaahh! Why does that feel so gooooood!? Aaaack..._ I thought to myself as i squirmed in pleasure

"You like that don't you? Let's take this to a private place..." Anges seductively whispered as she stuck in a second finger and sped them up to almost incomprehensible speeds, finally removing her hand from my head

"A-Aaaaahhh!" I moaned as I felt some warm liquid flow out of my butt, Anges spinning behind me to lap it up

She lapped it up quickly, and I noticed my pants were down...she brought them up, taking my hand and making me stand as she walked me out of the temple.

"Whenever you think it's fun to tease me, remember that I can and will return fire...and that I'm not as nice as I seem..." Anges remarked with a smirk on her face

Right as she finished her snark remark, Edea and Ringabel came out if the temple, Ringabel having the same look on his face as I did.

I motioned for Ringabel to come over to me, trying to walk for a private chat, but Agnes held firm, pulling me right back into her embrace.

"Where do you think you're going? For a private chat? No...if you have something to say, you can say it to my face...hmm? I think you need a little sex session...maybe that will help you out...yes, that sounds nice..." Agnes whispered down to me, stroking my hair

for those of you who don't know, Agnes is a really big girl, almost 6'4", which is two inches taller than me, and she is a sweet one too, but if lust gets ahold of her, I'm always the victim if her super sexy tactics. That's not to see don't like them, which I SO do, but she can be kinda harsh, and since I took the liberty to train her to be stronger, now she has control over me if she receives lust, which makes it easy for her to sneak in and do stuff like that. She's usually quiet, but in any mode, she's sneaky and her plans are really hard to stop, being as well calculated and as thought out as my own. she's really sweet most of the time and will warm your heart up with love, definately mine, but don't make her mad, cause she is merciless to her enemies, making her not just one of the most dangerous foes, THE most dangerous.

You see, she's really pretty and jiggly, right? And she acts sweet most of the time, so you won't even see her being merciless coming. She'll be herself until it's exterminating time, and she's quick and merciless. I've always made it priority one to stay on her good side, over every last other thing, making sure if I had an insult or a remark to keep it in my head and immediately exterminate the thought, and if she wants to bully me, I let her without a single word. It works, obviously, and I've never once screwed up. Oh, *knocks on wood*

"Wow...she's being a fucking jerk asshole who bullies her way to victory..." I heard my voice say

I froze in place, stiffening my whole body up, almost having a mother fkin heart attack.

 _WHAT!? there's no way...just..._ I thought in panic

"I...I...!" I was hushed by Anges's finger over my mouth

 **LEMON WARNING**

"Before you say it, I believe you. You would never say something like that...it would take forever to list all the reasons why you would never say that..." Anges whispered in my ear, pushing me on the ground so I was perfectly straight up and down

She then sat on my lap, making sure to land right where she could drive me crazy.

"Who wants to explain that?" Anges asked Edea and Ringabel, who were doing the same thing we were

"I was testing the trust between you two..." Ringabel explained right as he was hushed by Edea's advances

Then Agnes took off her undergarments and tossed them aside, before sitting her absolutely perfect butt right on my face. I took iniative and began my magic, starting like usual with a single finger, thrusting slowly and licking slowly so as to show love and to preferably tease her. She moaned softly in approval, her dress still on, covering what I was doing.

"Testing our trust?! Hah! Riiiiiight...I don't believe you...I think you were trying to tear us apart!" Agnes accused Ringabel, and I already knew where this was going

"Someone turn on Airy's final form theme! I predict an argue-" I called, but Agnes shut me up by pushing herself downwards, forcing me to continue and to be quiet

"Hush. Not one more peep out of you. Well? What do you got to say for yourself?" Agnes tenderly scolded me, then went back to accusing Ringabel

 _She would've told Edea or Ringabel to shut up if they had tried th-yes!_ I thought, and heard my favorite music being turned on

I continued my assault, going faster this time so not to aggrevate her.

"I...oooooohh...uh...agh..." Ringabel stuttered between grunts of pleasure

 _"wooooooooww..." I whispered between licks_

"I heard that. I'm guessing you're thinking what I'm thinking?" Agnes asked

I said nothing, knowing her tricks by heart. Agnes turned up the music.

"Hehehee! Well...at least you know...A-ackk!" Agnes giggled

I was gonna stick my tongue in there, but instead I got warm sticky cum all over my face, with my finger clamped inside her jewel. I didn't dare even sigh. She was that important to me.

Eventually she lifted up and set herself down at my feet, using her hands to start massaging my length, which she knew I really liked. She then took off her dress and flung it at my face, and I immediately caught it and started sniffing down at where her jewel would normally be at.

Anges widened her eyes and took my length into her mouth, clearly not wanting to see what I was gonna do with her dress. I grunted in pleasure, continuing to sniff her dress, but not in the same spot. I sniffed all over, enjoying the rose scented smell that leaked out of her dress, all the while grunting at regular intervals in pleasure. I hadn't hoticed, but Agnes was watching me the whole time, which I didn't notice until I opened my eyes again. I had my eyes closed the whole time, enjoying the music, the nice rose scent and obviously the sexual intercourse. I enjoyed it for about two minutes or so, until I felt the tug in my gut warning me of my impending release. I opened my eyes then, to stare right into Agnes's.

"Enjoy that much, perv?" She whispered, her breath smelling like strawberries..

 _I love strawberries..._ I thought to myself as she kissed me, using her legs to finish me off

I kissed her back, almost baffled at her sneaky tactics.

she then broke free, positioning herself on my length as she stood up, bouncing on me, her large bust bouncing with her. I could not tear my eyes from her, scanning her the whole time she bounced, with grunts from me and moans from her at regular intervals. After about 2 minutes, she decided that she had enough and leaned on top of me, putting her face right above mine and blushing from pleasure. I then took iniative, using one hand to move her butt back and forth on my spear, and the other to caress her perfect breast. I began to blush from pleasure too, feeling that all too familiar tug within my gut, once again warning me of my release. I felt her jewel clamp up on my spear, releasing her all too warm liquid all over my length as that action triggered my own release, my semen mixing briefly with hers before it flowed out, allowing her to climb off of me and roll over, finding her clothes and putting them back on, all but her dress.

Ringabel and Edea finished at the same time, Ringabel planning the same stunt I was going to, but then I felt Anges dress being pulled from my grasp, which 2 arranged me to kick the perpetrator right in the nether region, earning a reaction that had me rolling on the ground laughing my ass off, or at least try as hard as I could to not.

"What the fuck!? I thought that was only a feminine move!" Ringabel yelled, making me stifle a...oh screw it!

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA...ahahaha...that was not funny at all!" I sarcastically remarked, snatching the garments he had stole back with a stern look

just then, the girls came up from behind me and took their respective clothing back, quickly putting it on. Agnes did so very obviously ASAP, and then swiftly took my legs out from under me and stomped on my nose.

 _Owwwwwwww... owww...owww!_ I thought to myself as Agnes helped me up and then kicked me in the shin, punched me in the face then kicked me in the crotch

She glared at me, and I was truly scared. She bent down to my level, glaring at me still, raising an eyebrow.

"care to explain why that was funny? you knew this was going to happen." Agnes asked, clearly seething

"Wha? Was my laughter not sarcastic?" I asked, confused, and in some serious pain

She shook her head no and pulled me up, handing me my clothes.

"Get dressed, I'm not done with you yet." Agnes scolded, turning her back to me as I got dressed quickly, figuring just to get this over with

 _She shows no mercy...Even if you meant it to be sarcastic and she knows it...and if this is your first screw up...not one injustice ever goes unpunished..._ I thought to myself as I got dressed

as soon as I was dressed, I walked over to her, and the instant I got within a foot of her, she used my body as a support to spin around me, tripping me up and using a dance like move to push me to the ground by the stomach. She then put one foot on my chest and the other on the ground next to my face.

"If I ever hear that again...it will be way worse than this.." Agnes scolded, walking away, rage ceased

I stood up, not bothering to even rest for a second, and immediately strolled over back to the team, not even smiling at Ringabel's current punishment.

I took Agnes's side silently, resisting the urge to make a comment about Ringabel's journal.

"Wait til she finds out about what he wrote in his journal..." I whispered in Agnes's ear

she widened her eyes and smiled, wrapping her arms around me.

"AnnND you want to know so you can tell her." I whispered, almost rolling my eyes

"Yep..." She whispered back

"Oh shit! What is THAT!?" I yelled as I saw a gigantic monster approach

Everyone dropped what they were doing and turned to see what I was looking at, of course I already had my sword drawn, as had Agnes. The other two widened their eyes and drew their swords, preparing to fight the massive beast.

* * *

 **yes, I'm the butthole that will throw cliffhangar at my fans. HAH! I'm the first author EVER as far as I'm concerned to include URL's to images of the characters he's writing about. Or urls to music to listen to as you read...and the only writer of only straight lemons for the most part, I've only ever done just one yuri, just ONE, and I'm a boy. I'll leave your mind blown and take my leave. Aeromenca out!**


	4. Lauren, Drizzle, Shadow, and Dreamy!

**here we go, chapter 2 of the Villians path, and even know I said I'm both cuz I'm the author of both, at heart I'm definately going to be the one who risks his life to save the world...anyways, lets begin the real path huh? Enjoy!**

* * *

the mission I was going to be working on was the mission that noone wanted to be sent on, one that wasn't even nessecary due to the people involved being harmless and lovey dovey. I was going to be tasked with exterminating the heroes. Agnes, Tiz, Ringabel, and Edea...the four that doomed the worod without knowing it, but turned around and quickly wrecked Airy and Ouroboros, effectively exterminating the both of them with only the sacrifice of Lord De Rosso and 4 worlds...

"But brother! Those four saved the world! For good! They more than deserve a happy married life together!" I protested, honestly shocked that he would even consider that

"No...not them...I'm talking about a different group, one that intends to destroy the world...watch it burn...their names...are Dreamy, Drizzle, Midnight, and Shade...we aren't truly villians, but in order to escape their wrath, we have two options...join those four and warn them of these four doom breakers, or join the doom breakers to 'help' them." Alternias explained, one hand on his waist and the other on his face, contemplating his options

I was baffled, but joining the four heroes and interrupting their relations would be cruel, but on the other hand, the four had another adventure to take care of, so we might have to join them and gain their trust so as to help them until they confronted Agnes, Tiz, Ringabel, and Edea, in which we could turn on them and destroy all we could to help save the world once again. However, if we joined them, we'd be risking life and limb for a stealth mission...

"We got problems upstairs!" I heard holly yell from upstairs

shit. Probably the four doomers here to extinguish us...

I ran upstairs as fast as I could, preparing my dark blade just in case. As I reached the top of the staircase, I was treated to quite the sight. A holy pillar of light...I was attracted to it, and found myself running towards it in spite if myself, leaving behind my crew and my only family in order to get to the pillar of light before it was gone. I barely managed to do so, running through raging winds, debris, plenty of monsters, plus constant random voices saying stuff like "do not go astray..." or "the path of heroes awaits" I thought I was going insane until I got absorbed by the pillar of light, which deposited me right behind a giant doom dragon, which the four heroes were preparing to fight. I knew they would die if they fought it, the beast was literally only existant for eating true warriors of light. I instinctively threw my dark blade at the beasts weak point, it's hind quarters, landing it right in the...ugh...no...stay down...cone on lunch, work with me...nope...

"Huuuuurrkkk!" I threw up all over the ground in front of me

After I released my lunch on the ground in front of me, I called out to the four heroes

"That dragon would've likely at least injured...well...it's dangerous! Luckily it's the last of its kind..." I called out weakly, power quickly being drained from me

I collapsed, then was absorbed by Ringabel, ending my days...or rather fusing my power with his, making us one. a whole being, just powered up. I looked at my wife Edea...a nice catch for a perv like me...just how did I do it?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dimension Alternis just came from...But in a totally different place...near an ancient site of holiness...

Shades POV

"Come on guys...we're evil and want to watch the world burn, not complete maniacs looking to destroy holy sites. get the holy relic and let's get out of here!" I commanded

I'm shade, the 'leader' of the four doomcasters. Or at least the other three think I am. I'm actually a double agent by the name of Lauren Oblige, vestal of fire. Everyone thinks me and the Earth vestal, Christina Oblige are dead, but in fact, we both are still alive and well, and are currently working undercover estuinguishing evil wherever possible. Agnes Oblige, the extremely pretty, snd no I'm not a lesbian, anyone can see that, vestal of wind, who's now married to Tiz Arrior, who was just a Shepard in the 'lazy village of norende', doesn't know all four vestals are still alive, including her. Tiz knows, and he's the only one who does..it's hard to explain.

You see, when Tiz returned what he borrowed, he was knocked out, not dead. He was broken free by some girl. She tried to seduce him, but he head Agnes's voice and followed it until he was in her embrace, and man was she happy to see he wasn't dead...Tiz confessed his feelings and they got married, just like Ringabel had done for Edea an hour earlier. The reason he knows we are still alive is cuz has the only one we all trust, having married and took care of Agnes. He should be on his way to letting her know, and none of us are sure how exactly she'll take the revelation.

Anyways, besides that, I am 'leading' this group to their doom, straight into the four warriors of light. and I plan to join them, along with Christina, and Olivia, who is also alive, and should be about to cross their paths.

"Found it!" Shadow called our, holding up a long, light imbued sword in the air. I strolled over and plucked it out of his hands, examining it before hilting it in my holster

"Where's our next move?" Dreamy, probably the prettiest girl I know besides Agnes asked

I simply stared her in the eyes, planning her demise. You see, I love these kinds of missions. And I like rough, abusive sexual intercourse, so if I could possibly convince Agnes to help me out with a little something I like to call mission boy, in which I find my man, I will be very grateful. But what I really want is to supply the four with the four holy swords of light, lightning, fire, and water, plus a little present from me personally just for Tiz, who is the only one capale of using it.

"Our next move is to split this group up and hunt down the swords of fire, water, and lightning. Dreamy, find me lightning." I command

Dreamy nods in response.

"Right!" She adds

"Shadow find me Fire!" I command, looking his way

"Yes ma'am!" Shadow respectively responds

Shadow has that nickname because he never takes off his dark knight armor, even when he's about to go to sleep.

"And Drizzle, find me water!" I command extra softly to him, who is super sweet and VERY clearly not evil, just pressured

"Find them, and bring them back! Drizzle, stay behind for a second...I got something special for you..." I say with a wink to Drizzle, who blushes bright red and hides his face in his hands

 **A/N-below are the links to the images to the four characters i just introduced:**

 **Shade-**

 **Shadow-** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT5Vpq6WRBHiRLA0xwJyrQ_BszRXWBGkpKs0baBo3UPDMe8nmFrpI7SJiGf

 **Drizzle-** **wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/008_**

 **Dreamy-** **images?q=** **wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/008_**

Shadow and Dreamy head off in separate directions to go find me the holy swords I wish to have so badly so I can present them to the four true heroes, and possibly join forces with thrm to stomp out the rest of all evil across all of luxendarc. I motioned for Drizzle to come closer, and he did so, almost adorably staring at my chest, which to be fair is rather large. He wasn't a kid or anything, but in fact was old enough to receive my something special.

 **LEMON WARNING**

I was actually the same height as him, so I pulled him in close, kissing him full on the lips whilst rubbing his length, which let him know what my something special actually was. He blushed massively, but kissed back almost immediately, letting his hands explore my body, which was just as curvy and jiggly as Agnes's, and Tiz had told me everything via magic communication a while back. I didn't let him know, but I saw Agnes behind him eavesdropping, but not saying a word, clearly wanting to know more. Since she had every right to know, I kept her secret for her, and never let Tiz go until Agnes knew everything.

I broke away, bending g down and slipping his pants and undergarment off, gently setting him on the ground. I then tenderly took his rather long length into my mouth, deepthroating it from the start, never letting up. I could hear his grunts and see his huge blush, and I could tell that he wanted to look away in embarrassment, but couldn't tear his eyes away from my body. I kept going, throughly enjoying his reaction to my treatment. He looked like he was in heaven, eyes closed and everything. Almost like Tiz the first time he had sexual intercourse with Agnes, and she treated him the exact same way, further tenderizing the already super soft and loving heart he had.

I figured copying all of Agnes's moves might be the best course of action, so I released his spear from my mouth and began massaging it with my hands, earning slightly louder grunts from Drizzle.

"Is this your first time?" I asked tenderly

Drizzle nodded, mustering up courage to look me in the eyes while he recieved sexual pleasure, again just like Tiz.

* * *

Drizzle POV for a second

I noticed a weird hole in the sky, so I looked up at it for a sec, noticing this Tiz I had heard about in secret. Just like Lauren and i held Agnes's secret of eavesdropping, Tiz and Agnes held mine, so I learned all about them, and now I saw them looking down from the heavens at me, Tiz smiling, almost smirking and giving me thumbs up while miming "drive her hard!" and Agnes staring at him, smirking a bit and miming "what perv here said". I saw Tiz mime "I'm not a perv! Ringabel is!" And Agnes simply nodded in agreement and pulled him right into her chest..."heh. love at its finest"I mimed back and Agnes smiled,gave me a thumbs up, and ended the magic call.

* * *

Back to shade/lauren's POV

I saw Drizzle staring up at the sky for thirty seconds and mime something, but then he dropped his gaze back to me, and noticed his release happening, with me gulping every last drop down.

"You wanna try?" I asked quietly as I leaned in towards him

He nodded his head in response, and just then I heard the final Airy theme start playing. I turned around, not realizing I had given Drizzle his chance, and saw Tiz, somehow almost mythically JUST Tiz, giving a thumbs up as he threw a magic music player at Drizzle, who had busied himself with declothing me and sticking his face on my butt, getting right to work on his sexual intercourse, using his tongue at the start instead of the finish like Tiz almost always would. I mouthed 'what in the world?' To Tiz and he shook his head, rolling his eyes up to the sky before clamping his hand over his mouth, stifling a grunt.

I knew what was going on, and I myself started the uncontrollable moaning part of sexual intercourse, as Drizzle stuck a finger inside me and moved in and out, while still licking the rim of my jewel, bringing me great pleasure. I noticed Agnes hair just slightly below his waist, and knew what was really going on. Tiz was encouraging Drizzle by joining him with the incredible feeling of being layed by a super pretty girl that wishes nothing more than to see you smile...and throw your head back.

I felt a tug in my gut warning me of my impending release, right as Drizzle stuck another finger inside me, and right as he did the first thrust, I came all over his hand.

* * *

Drizzle POV

I looked up to the sky to see Tiz smirking and nodding his head in an understanding manner, obviously knowing what this felt like. I felt Laurens jewel finally release my hand from its clamp like grip, allowing me to stand up and stick my spear in her jewel, and thrust hard, though a whole lotta nothing. I nearly remarked, but Tiz mouthed 'can it, she's still a virgin', then 'she'll explain later', encouraging me to continue thrusting up her tight wet and not surprisingly warm jewel, both of us grunting and moaning uncontrollably respectively, and I knew I wasn't going to he able to take much of this before...

"Aa-aack..." I grunted as she came all over me, triggering my own release

It felt like ages before I finally got to unsheath my spear from her and quickly pull my clothes back up and run off towards the water sword, determined to fulfill my duty anyways. I mouthed for Lauren to put her clothes on and quick, waving bye to Agnes and Tiz, who waved bye with her fingers and gave me a thumbs up and a head nod respectively. I focused on my task, collecting that water sword. Luckily for me, the place where it was located was pretty close by, with my teleporter. I used it, and warped to the site of the sword.

I saw it right away and sighed in relief as I easily unsheathed it and pointed it at the heavens, feeling awesome as I did so. I began to walk out, looking to the side for some reason. It felt weird, something is amiss, but what? I turned my head back to look straight, just in time to bury my head in some girls chest, and man was she sturdy. She knocked me down like it was nothing. Then I noticed it was none other than Agnes standing in my path with a stern look in her face, pointing her sword at my nose.

"You shall not pass..." She said sternly, and I looked in her eyes

 _Not glowing anything...not possesed, not anyone but herself...oh booy...I'm outta here!_ I thought to myself as I did a spin around sweep kick knockdown and quickly hopped to my feet, running for it

I knew better than to pick a fight with Agnes...mostly because she could literally kill me if she wanted to. I saw Tiz and knew that he was likely...

 _shit! Hes...oh? SHIT. No. Noooo...we're all screwed! RUNN!_ I thought as I ran as fast as I possibly could

I saw Agnes coming again...how? Oh come on! Then I saw Tiz run past me and try to tackle Agnes, just to have her sidestep his tackle and grab his hand, slowing down his momentum and gently pushing him against the wall next to her. Tiz tried to break free, only for Agnes to push harder to equally match his force, keeping him pinned, her attention returning to me.

"What does she want with me!?" I mouthed to Tiz as I noticed...

 _Ok...I quit. I'm not running from not one, not two, but THREE!? warriors of light...wait...no only two...this is doable still! But only if I RUNN!_ I thought as I noticed Ringabel and Edea appear on the horizon

I ran away from Agnes, seeing her frustrated glare, but she turned her attention to Tiz. I noticed Edea coming up in front of me, and knew Agnes was likely forcing Tiz to take her side, although that wouldn't be too hard...and I was in an allyway with only two exits...and Edea slowly walked towards me, forcing me backwards. I knew without looking behind me that I was trapped, and Tiz I already knew would take her side, even if he didn't like it.

"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled in frustration

I heard two facepalms and Two gasps.

"Oh man...you just sealed your fate for sure..." I heard Tiz groan behind me

"True that...although I still am at a loss as to what these two want with him." I heard Ringabel respond

"Get in line, Ringabel. Just for future reference, Whatever you do, DO NOT curse in front of these two unless there's a freaking giant monster attacking." Tiz told me, right as I was suddenly feeling dizzy...

* * *

I woke up next to Lauren and two other girls. I immediately hugged Lauren, honestly scared outta my mind. She hugged me back, petting my head.

"Well...there's NO WAY you were getting out of that one...ow." I heard Tiz remark, and saw him hold his stomach in pain out of the corner of my eye

"No kidding...two pretty female warriors of light...plus they would've sucked us on you if you got away somehow..." I heard Ringabel remark

"I wouldn't...oh...ok...wait what!? heck no!" I heard Tiz almost shout

I didn't bother to sit up and see what was going on, instead letting sleep take me in its arms

* * *

 **k, so the evil path is not actually that evil, just filled with stomping evil and some romantic lemons to boot. this chapter will be continued in chapter 4 of Bravely default-path of heroes.**


	5. Godly Deception and a New Purpose!

**moving right along here! Chapter 3 already out and going. This is likely going to be the new hip and happening fanfic for me before too long, likely taking the place of Aeromenca's moemon adventure-very dirty lemons, which I fear is drawing to a close...as they say, all good things must come to a close, and i can't keep writing good content for that story much longer...running out of ideas, but for this story, I got a ton of good ideas...**

* * *

After a frenzied and chaotic chase featuring poor littlet Drizzle as our target, we managed to catch Drizzle, Lauren, Christina and Olivia, possible soul mate for Lauren, Fire vestal, Earth vestal, and Water vestal respectively. Drizzle was clearly very scared, and honestly, who can blame him? Agnes and Edea were kind of rough with him, and speaking of rough...

"Hey...after I finish with these four, go ahead and meet me in the bedroom for a little fun...but in the meantime, do me a favor and go collect that holy water sword for me, will ya?" Agnes whispered, and I nodded and slapped her butt as I walked out without a word, going to go complete my mission

* * *

Tiz's POV, going after the water sword

"Where is it...?" I asked out loud, returning to the sight of the temple

I started my search at the sight of the where the holy sword of water would originally be located at, the temple of water. I then heard what I figured to be holy voice echo around me.

 _This will not be as easy as you think it will be, puny hero of light!_ The voice called out, sounding almost angry

"Puny? Oh boy...we still got evil on our hands...who even are you?" I asied aloud, instantly realizing the threat that was soon to be emerging among us

 _I am Elementros, sorcerer of great and ancient power! You will bow down to me, puny heroes of light! Ahwahaha! In order to stop me, you must rally your fellow heroes of light and find a way into the celestial realm...or else the world will be mine at last! Ahahaha!_ Elementros revealed

Oh boy. Another ancient evil arising to take over the world. And we had to stop it. Sigh...

I spun around and began running back towards the place where my fellow heroes of light awaited me...oh boy...now I'm in trouble...

in front of me lay castle under seige, or at least that was what I was starting to interpret it as. There was fire everywhere...just everywhere. I materialized my Salamenca, without touching it physically, a power I have been working on for months, and finally have managed mastery over this incredible power, allowing me to be battle ready at any given circumstance, even if my sword was half a mile away from my present location. I patted myself on the back, very proud of my work. I also had a second power i had just finished mastering, just as useful and...

i threw my sword as hard as I could at the flames, the blade of mystical power slicing the flames down like a knife through hot butter. When it was about to hit the ground, I vanished, reappearing right where my sword was, catching the blade with ease and slicing down more flames, buildings upon buildings still under fire.

"Wow, that was an impressive move. How long did it take you to master it?" A voice that clearly belonged to Agnes called down to me from above

I didn't move my head to look at her, instead slicing down as many flames as I could, effectively putting them out with ease, almost like a fire estuinguisher.

"A month along with training for another cool power. Two powers mastered all by myself in a month, with no training or guidance." I responded nonchalantly as I sliced down more flames, focusing my energy on the flames

I heard Agnes land right next to me, her blade appearing in her hand the same way that I did with mine.

"I've been watching you train those moves. Nothing escapes my view, especially anything you do..." Agnes revealed, holding my chin in her hand

Man those gloves are angel soft...perfectly matching her personality...

She began stroking my chin, I using her other hand to use Blizzaga, a powerful water magic to put out fires all around us as she did so, leaving no raging fire unvanguished. I was impressed by her abilities, being able to give me love of some kind, sexual or not, and still use Blizzaga to put out hundreds of fires at the same time, matching perfectly with my own abilities.

 _Just like it said in Alternis's journal, we really are a fated pair...not that I'm even beginning to think of just a slight complaint..._ I thought to myself as Agnes released my chin from her grasp, finally allowing me to return to being an awesome anti-arsonist

In reality an anti-arsonist is the same thing as a firefighter or a person that puts out fires, but screw it, anti-arsonist sounds cooler and more heroic. I immediately threw my sword straight up into the air, waiting until it reached the apex of its flight path before using my ability to teleport and grab my sword, allowing me to levitate for a second or so. It was a side effect I kinda touched on, but it was already there, so I just put it on my 'abilities to be mastered' list and continued to master the two abilities that I was focused on mastering first.

They might not seem like much, but the sword materialization is nothing you can take for granted, regardless if it's just a side support ability that you might not use top much, but what happens if an evildoer were to knocks your sword away from your current location and proceed to corner you? Then you will wish you had either one. The materialization to get your sword back in time to parry a strike that was meant for a finishing blow, or perhaps to teleport to it and grab before unleashing a sort of ultimate attack on your foe.

I threw my sword once again at the flames, but this time in a curved arc path, managing to hit something else in the process. I heard a load roar of pain, signifying that I had hit some sort of monster. A perfect example of a situation where you just want sword materialization and not teleporting to the location of your sword, so as to keep yourself out of danger and as the smartest strategy.

 **A/N- Ok, I know it's a lot of explaining and might be making your head explode in a way, but it does keep you thinking for sure and it makes you smarter without being bored in school or by a tutor, plus it's learning a bit in a fun way...yeah, I'll try to keep this style up if you like it, otherwise I'll minimize the brain food and maximize the sexual and adventure relief portion. I can't help keep you guys happy of I don't get reviews, so make sure to R &R!**

I materialized my sword in my hand just as I landed, with Agnes already beside me, her interest peaked. My interest was also peaked, as I had assumed that that mage of great and ancient power Elementros was the one really behind this. I decided to five Agnes the lowdown on what had happened.

"Ok, you probably would like to know this. I hadn't even really started my search yet, but as I entered the site of the Water swords resting place, a voice spoke to me. It called me a puny warrior of light and then told me that he or she was called Elementros, a mage of great and ancient power. then it told me I would have to rally my fellow warriors of light, which I'm assuming is the perfect match I'm talking to, Ringabel and Edea. It also said we needed to find a way into the celestial realm in order to stop it, or else the world would finally be its..." I explained, and got my hand massaged for a second and a gasp in return

"Elementros? You mean the mage that weilds the power of all elements? Every one? Light, dark, fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth? This is bad...we must quickly find the four holy swords of Water, Fire, Lightning, And Light, and arm ourselves with them...then we must gather information on Elementros and go from there..." Agnes sounded panicked

I turned to face her, grimacing as I heard abother voice ring out, sounding jubilant.

"Oh, but first you must go through me! Or perhaps we could work something out...you don't seem powerful enough to even hope of victory must yet..." a voice rang, and I quickly spun around to be straight face to face with a giant monster seething lava

The monster was about 20 feet tall, and looked entirely human, though it was literally composed of pure lava, and had two giant swords of lava and what appeared to be Orichalcum. It looked to be a girl monster, with what I'm assuming we're extremely attractive features for those that were her size. She had long magma inbued hair and only a few garments on, covering her curves.

"How did I miss that..." I asked out loud in awe

"I'm human, just like you two. Although I am a servant of Lord Elementros. He considers me to be his most prized companion, for obvious reasons. My name is Aragourous, living embodiment of all things fire, and the one who has set this pathetic town ablaze. You could not see me because i was the raging fire, and you appear to want to pick a fight, although you clearly were clueless, thinking Elementros did this and that that sword you have is just a regular sword. Well, it's not! In any case, that sword is deadly to all elemental beasts, and is featured in countless legends. It's true name is the Golden Hera! Embodiment of all light energy and bringer of destruction to all evil!" Aragourous boomed

I stared at my sword, then turned to look at Agnes.

"Did yo...?" She answered my question before I could even ask

"Yes. My sword is called the Golden Zues, the other half of one sword split in half millenia ago by Elementros himself!" Agnes revealed, pointing her sword at Aragourous

I was amazed at this revelation. I also noticed the sudden lack of areas ablaze, all fires being put out. I instantly knew how Aragourous could be defeated with minimal damage taken, but I kept it to myself, wishing to wait until we were strong enough before I revealed the method of defeat to ALL of my companions, not just one, and in front of the enemy no less.

"What is the true story behind all of this!?" I yelled, wanting to know more

Aragourous answered me, clearly not wanting to fight yet.

"Millenia ago, a war was waged between the gods and us Ancient elemental mages, it all having started due to us arising to take what was rightfully ours to rule, the world. We were arisen by none other than Ouroboros, who served as our leader during this war. The gods had been ruling by fear, clearly denying the innocent people's of this world the freedom to think and act as they wished. All us base Elemental mages, Icicious(E-sis-E-es), the mage of water, Thunderanous (thun-dar-an-eos), the mage of lightning, and Aragourous(Ara-Goor-Eos), or myself and mage of fire, launched a direct assault on the headquarters of the gods, or mount Olympus itself. The gods were supposed to simply be descendants of us, much weaker and supposedly to know their place, but they had stolen the ancient sword Gaea Ouranos, (Gay-E-a Or-Rain-Os), from our leader Elementros(Ele-Mon-Tar-Os). The sword was supposed to only be weilded by Elementros himself, and it was only to be used to support our cause, allowing us to heal infinitely and greatly powering up our elemental moves while powering down our opponents elemental moves. But in the hands of the gods, the effect was catastrophic, reversing the effect against us and giving them a hefty advantage. Us three base Elemental mages fought valiantly, but without our leader welding the elemental sword of legend, we could not defeat even one of the gods, having our power drained and stored in three orbs, and us ourselves sealed away in tartarus...Lightenia(Lie-Teen-E-a), the mage of light, and Darkoid, mage of dark were unable to stop the gods either, meeting the sane fate as us three. Elementros fought with everything he had, and lasted almost an entire year, but was still unable to stop the gods and met the worst fate of all...having every last sip if power split into 100 fragments, stored in rainbow orbs...which were placed in the most unfathomable places possible. Then his soul was split into 4, and also hidden in intricate and monster infested places. One is under mount Olympus, one is imbued in the power of the four holy swords, which you now weild. One is down in tartarus itself, but you have freed that one, and it currently resides inside none other than Tiz's body, only able to be released once all other pieces are freed. and finally the final and most important piece's location is unknown, never again to be seen, as so the legend goes." Aragourous explained

For a second time, my mind was blown.

"So we've been deceived not once, but TWICE!? Urgh...what happened to Ouroboros, how do the two of us weild the sword that you so badly need, when did Elementros split it in two, and how did we free the first piece of Elementros's soul? Also, this is unacceptable! We killed Ouroboros forever, with only one immortal ally to the gods being struck down..AAAGH! WE MUST FIND AND RESCUE ALL MAGES AND TAKE THE WORLD BACK!" I yelled in pure rage, feeling my temper rose

"Wait, Tiz...she never said what would happen if they took the world back...she could be deceiving us..." Agnes reminded me

"No...like she did say, the gods were ruling with fear and corruption...we wished to take the world back for ourselves...and immediately restore order to the world, creating a civilization that would last an eternity, with the warriors of light by my side to estuinguish all evil everywhere, if even any wishes would remain...I only wanted love, romance, order, freedom...plus the workd should have belongedvto us in the first place..." a voice deep within me used my mouth to speak, sounding saddened and begginning toncry as he reached the end of his answer

Agnes brought me into a big hug, wrapping both super soft gloves around my waist, but even that did not quell my rage and infuriation

"So...basically we just doomed the world for good by killing Ouroboros and Airy. I still haven't gotten answers for the rest of my questions..." I deduced, feeling saddened myself

"My last move was to split that sword in two, and only I can restore it. Ouroboros was banished to the infernal realm, his power sapped. The gods lied to all civilization by making us sound evil and continued to rule by fear, disposing all those who disbelieved. Agnes, whether you realized it or not, literally bonded with just you and journeyed down to the depths of tartarus itself to collect the sword, using your power to get in and out unharmed and as quickly as she could. She knew the only way to free a piece of my soul was to kill both Airy and Ouroboros for good. She hid her knowledge of these matters deep within herself, mustering up courage to do her duties." Elementros explained, much to my shock

"Wait WHAT!? you knew of this!? I would say I'd never insult or be rude like Edea when she heard of the Sages doings, but I've never even once done such a thing..." I was utterly shocked

Agnes simply nodded and hugged me tighter, lifting her arms around my back and layed her head on my shoulder.

"I have one thing to say! Will you, Tiz Arrior, and you, Agnes Oblige, along with those eavesdroppers Alternis dim and Edea Lee, help me finally fulfill my wishes?" Elementros asked

I nodded my head yes. Agnes did the same, and I saw Edea and Alternis out of the corners of my eyes nod in agreement.

"Do you swear upon the Gaea Ouranos that no matter what, you will give it your all, no matter how hard it gets or how hopeless it looks?" Elementros asked

"Yes." We all stated in unison

"If this is true, then if you succeed, I will grant you immortality and see you forever at my side, as true warriors of light! Now, I will see you off to revive all elemental sages and grab all elemental orbs of power! I can revive all at once here and now, but only you have the power to restore their power! Now go! And grab the orbs!" Elementros boomed, and we were engulfed in a golden light

* * *

 **ok, this took a turn for the exiting right there...um...I think I'll compress both stories into one real quick from here on out and create another different catergory fanfic to run along side it...until then, I hope you guys are liking where this is headed, and see you in the next chapter! Aeromenca out!**


	6. Finding the lightning!

**Phew...all the way up to a total of 34 fanfictions...32 of which are fully complete...and in only half a year of writing, plus take out about 3 months for Internet issues and personal time and that's...somewhere close to how little time I spend writing for my few fans. Though like I've said soo many times, I couldn't ask for a much more loyal fanbase...and loyalty is what counts, right? Anyways, enough jibber jabber. On with the story! 10069 words in 2 days tho...O.O**

* * *

 **Tiz's POV unless I say otherwise**

 _italics- thoughts_

"..."-speech

* * *

I awoke to once again be face to face with an ancient artifact...though this time I was not scared and according to Elementros, this should be the last mission I will ever be sent on as a hero of light, and if I succeeded, me and my two friends and wife got to become immortal, and be Elementros's personal warriors of light. That alone was more than enough motovation. I then opened my eyes fully, feeling a heavy body resting on me. I tried to sit up, only to be face to face with Agnes herself, and she looked...different...almost like she was a whole new perso...

I narrowed my eyes, and sighed, figuring out what probably was the case here. And then my vision fully adjusted, to see Agnes was actually standing up, and she seemed to have not noticed me. I stood up quietly, noticing where I was and who I was with. I knew that romance thing was definately not a dream, no dream has touch and hearing, only sight. Plus, I had the aches from where she had been hitting m...

Wait...she wouldn't do that...thats totally unlike her to even think of doing something like that.

"Oh shit! I know what's going on!" I said OUT LOUD

"Tiz?" Agnes asked in that accented voice of hers, clearly noticing me now

 _oops._

"I thought you had...perished...? What's going on? Am I dreaming?" Agnes asked

 _Golden. Opprutunity._

"when I'm dreaming, I usually don't realize I'm dreaming while I'm doing so...like, as in EVER. Also, I never died, did i? Pl..." I quoted myself from the past

And not to be cliche or predictable, but she literally walked over and kissed me, stunning me. I didn't let that get the best of me, and kissed her back immediately. She made sure it lasted awhile before pulling away, a massive blush on her face.

"It is you..." She confirmed

"No dip, silly. Who else would go for the quote of himself to prove his identity? Ringabel?" I sarcastically retorted, rolling my eyes

"Well...after all, you two did just secure your love for each other...and get married...so it's only natural she might think she was hallucinating at first..." I heard Ringabel's voice run from right behind me, along with Agnes hand on my shoulder, tears in her eyes

 _WHAT. that was real...then that means...that was deaths embrace with those four, and the swords...Elementros...revived me...so..._ I started putting the pieces together

"We gotta go. Now! Wait...ELEMENTROS!" I yelled, awaiting a response

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here. Literally inside of you. Figure out what happened, I'm guessing? To save you about 10 minutes which you don't have to waste, I'm just going to give you a rather jarring info dump..." Elementros responded, this time not using me as a vessel

"You were dead...whatever you returned, don't do it again...I thought I had lost you...but here you are...with Elementros inside of you..." Agnes sobbed into my shoulder, clearly tears of joy

I couldn't help but smile and stroke her really long hair.

"How do I know I'm really in the real world this time?" I asked Elementros

"Uh...is Agnes's reaction not enough for you? Plus the other light warriors actually said something, the Fire Vestal Lauren Oblige is dead...the Earth vestal Christina Oblige is dead, plus Drizzle, is actually still alive, and is truly Icicious, water mage...that enough proof?" Elementros revealed

"You just had to say Fire Vestal and Earth Vestal in front of my Agnes, didn't you?" I asked in a almost sarcastic tone

Agnes removed herself from my shoulder and widened her eyes.

"Never mind that, we gotta go!" She said in a panicked tone

"Never...mind!?...the face of the freaking world is at stake!" I almost imitated Alternis's reaction to a Edea's response when he told her he might take her as his bride

"How so? We just saved the world." Edea asked confusedidly, appearing from behind me

"Uh...suuuuuureee..." I said in a tone that screamed 'I'm so not sure'

"Well how is the world not saved?" Agnes asked me, using that head tilt she knew I thought was sexy

 _Im almost shocked I managed to do all of that, plus come back from death, and get the prettiest girl I've ever seen to be my wife..._ I thought to myself, not realizing I was staring blankly at Agnes's nether regions

"Uh Tiz...if what your staring us saying what I think it's saying...I can fix that...no problem..." Agnes seductively stated, shaking me back to reality

"I would like that very much, Agnes, but in a little while. Give them the info, Elementros. I'll yell you this, we must find orbs of ancient origin that contain the power of the m ages of fire, lightning, water, light, dark, wind, and earth...wait...you never mentioned mages of earth of wind, but elemental mages...those are elements...snd know that I think about it more...we fought apparently an undead mage by the name of Giygas Lich five times in order to awaken the crystals...so what gives? Oh, and we must find the other three pieces of the leader if the mages Elementros's soul, and 100 pieces if his power. Once we awaken him, he can fuse these swords that are hilted in my belt into one, and take the world back from the evil deceiving gods!" I gave a shorter explaination that I probably should have

 **A/N- stupid fucking tech...deleted a good 300 words! Now I gotta type it all over again! Agh...best get to work and stop complaining tho...**

Agnes walked over to stand by my side, placing one hand on my shoulder and the other where I was gonna need a freaking reminder that I wasn't dreaming.

 _Before you ask, the Agnes you had sexual encounters with, well the encounters hapoened, but you somehow replaced her sweet, loving and softhearted nature with whatever you call THAT personality. Figured you would want me to keep this between you and me so as not to hurt her feelings._ Elementros conference in my head

"Ok, the Earth mage that I forgot or mention is Giygas Lich. I must've forgotten about him, mostly be a use he hasn't been seen in a few millenia and along with the Wind mage, did not participate in that war that we fought millenia ago. Giygas must've slipped under the radar in between the commotion, and weaseled hus way into the crystal scriptures. As for the Wind mage, she's standing right next to you, Tiz." Elementors explained

I looked around as Agnes began massaging me quietly, using the hand on my shoulder for leverage. She wasn't making it easy for me to keep my cool, mostly because she's so freaking beautiful that I can hardly help but close my eyes and enjoy her freaking presence, so imagine that times about a hundred, and thats how hard it is to focus while she's giving me sexual pleasure.

"Huh? Is she invisible or so-uh...-s-something?" I stuttered as Agnes sped her hands up a bit, clearly testing my focus and resolve, mostly my focus

"Noo...and shes...making your life hard on purpose at the moment..." Elementros said in a kinda innocent tone

"Hmm? And how could that be? That would only leave Agnes to be the Wind Mage, and she's the Wind Vestal...which wouldnt make sense..." Ringabel conferred

I nodded my head, kinda wishing Agnes would stop teasing me in front of my other two amigos. But I knew that no force on all of luxendarc would be capable of prying her off of me once she started her admittingly heavenly treatment.

"This is of the few times I've agreed with Ringabel." I admitted out loud, and Agnes nodded

"Definately." Agnes added

"No...I agree with him on more than either of us thought...and once I managed to get his one track mind on just one woman, or me for that matter, he's actually very sweet and agreeable." Edea revealed, and I heard Ringabel grunt

I then heard Elementros answer Ringabel's decipherage.

"No, the wind mage IS Agnes Oblige here. Nah, I was just messing with ya, although I'm not even jealous, just happy for Tiz here...the real Wind mage is as hot to me as Agnes is to you, Tiz. So if you would just revive me...I could end up the same as you...right after I cleanse the world of evil...so perhaps you could quit standing around chatting and grab that wind stone!" Elementros revealed

I widened my eyes, realizing something. Agnes finally let go of my spear down below, returning her gaze to me just as the other two came around us, forming a square.

"WAIT! the crystals! They must be the stones! Think about it. This war was fought millenia ago, right? Older than the crystals...and fire, earth, wind, and water...plus, the Earth mage was fought before awakening the earth crystal, almost like he knew his power was sealed, but didn't want it being released yet. Not sure where the lightening, light, or dark stones are, but those four crystals are awakened, meaning four mages have also been awakened. Plus, the crystals restore and keep balance to the world, like Elementros here says that he wishes to do. It all adds up now!" I deduced, seeing the whole grand picture

Ringabel, Edea, and even Agnes all nodded their heads in agreement, seeing what I saw.

"So father...was trying to help the gods keep their terrible reign going...by spreading anticrystalism..." Edea began

"I was trying to protect...the ones I love...and...I worked for the true enemy...which was not the cryst fairy, but the eternians themselves..." Ringabel continued

"And we killed Airy, and she only attacked us because she thought we were servants of the gods, and enemies of the Mages...and we killed Giygas Lich five times...and eventually Ouroboros too...worsening our situation" I added

"And the vestals were put in place to guard and care keep the world itself, the pieces of your power, and the embodiment of four mages power..." Agnes finished, completing our group deduction

"Precisely. And along with the four crystals, you have freed four pieces of my power, imbued within the darkness that you fought off. I will tell you this now...Tiz...the celestial within you is ME, and that's the only reason that you four got out of there on one piece. How Ouroboros didn't see it was only me, I don't know, I guess he wanted revenge so badly he forgot about the reason for wanting revenge. I am deeply sorry you had to go through all of that...but it was for the greater good. As for the remaining mages, light's power resides in the four holy swords you collected, dark's in tartarus, though I personally have awakened him, as well as Giygas Lich. All awakened and empowered Mages are currently forming a group near Eternian central command. They plan on destroying all of Eternia, which should buy you more than enough time to travel to the skies and locate Thunderanous's power sourcd, a lightning bolt known as the striker. Then you must find all remaining eighty six pieces of my power encased in rainbow shards..." Elementros explained, but was cut off by Edea

"So that's what these are...I found four by each individual crystal." Edea revealed

"I think you mean Agnes found those near each crystal." I corrected, and Agnes nodded

"I do not like liars, Edea. And I absolutely despise it when others try to take credit for something they didn't do." Agnes scolded, snatching the four rainbow shards out of Edea's hands

"Wait...Edea, lie? Yeah right...when zombies fly." I remembered Edea's true personality

"He has a point..." Ringabel agreed with me

I looked at Edea, rising an eyebrow at her strange behavior.

She simply shrugged, clearly not even ashamed with herself in the slightest.

"I forgot, ok. No one is perfect." Edea said

I saw a pointless but still fun chance appear.

"Cough...unless you Agnes...cough." I mumbled, patting Agnes on the back

Ringabel rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Awww!" Edea cooed, then noticed Ringabel

Agnes hugged me, and Edea looked at Ringabel with a WTF!? look

"Oh, and you act like you never did ANYTHING waaay worse. Or like that's not cute. At least I never talked ENDLESSLY about women." I snapped, upset with Ringabel

He widened his eyes, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, then smirked.

"Well, in my defense..." Ringabel began

"Oh my..." I began, throwing my hands up in the air along with Edea and Agnes rolling her eyes

Agnes looked like she wanted me all to herself, and to shut Ringabel the freak up.

"I swear to the crystals...if you go back to the old you..." Agnes threatened, pointing a finger at Ringabel

"They are the most attractive beings on the planet..." Ringabel finished regardless of our reactions

I groaned in complete defeat, resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"You've got to be kidding me...not this crap again...oh, and yeah. Over what? Zombie turd?" I retorted, Agnes and Edea stifling a giggle fit

Ringabel...leave it to Ringabel to ignore my retort and say something dumb...

"No...over Men..." Ringabel stated the obvious

All three of us groaned in complete annoyance, sick of the Ringabel before us.

"Whyyyy?! Oh, I thought you meant more attractive than a dragon. Get your head out of your ass, captain obvious." I retorted sarcastically, sending Agnes and Edea into giggle fits

"My head isn't in my ass, Tiz. My head is on my shoulders. Get your facts straight." Ringabel corrected

I threw my hands up in the air, preparing for a slight argument.

"Its called an expression. Get YOUR facts straight, Ringabel. What kind of name is that anyways? Guess that rings a bell, ahahaha..seriously Ringabel for a little kid with amnesia, how unoriginal." I retorted, starting an argument

"OK that's enough! I can see where this will end up at, both of you at each others throats over something stupid, and we have a mission to accomplish, we don't have time to waste, especially at each others throats!" Agnes stopped the argument before it could even begin

I nodded my head, putting it down in shame.

 _how could I let Ringabel of all people get the best of me?_

Agnes shook her head, putting one hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eyes.

"To be honest Tiz, I think you are suffering from lust, just arisen or not. We will fix that later..." Agnes whispered in my ear

Edea turned to Ringabel, clearly about to let him have it.

"And as for you Ringabel, it's not funny to pick on your friends! How many times am I going to tell you this until you understand?" Edea scolded

I shook my head, kinda disbelieving Ringabel would EVER understand.

 _Ringabel can understand such a concept? I thought he only understood women...how to creep them out, that is!_

"Keep it in your head, Tiz." Agnes could apparently read minds

And just when I was about to make said truthful remark...man!

"Sorry, Tiz...must've got carried away there just a bit...Sorry to you too Agnes for all those times I picked on you during our last adventure, same with Tiz. Anyways, lets get on with this mage revival adventure." Ringabel apologized

"Apology accepted...yaaaaawn..." I was super tired

"Likewise." Agnes followed my lead

I nodded my head, and beckoned for my buddies to follow me as I started to walk out of the temple. The other three followed suit, trailing behind me without a second thought.

"Uh, Tiz...may I ask just how we are going to get into the sky?" Ringabel asked, uncertainty lingering in his voice

"Is it not obvious? Grandship." I answered in one fell swoop, wasting no time

I heard Ringabel facepalm, obviously disappointed with himself for not seeing that one coming.

"Congrats! Thats how we felt every time you went to your one track women centered mind!" I responded

Agnes didnt' punch my shoulder but simply nodded, along with a response.

"You are not wrong there." Agnes added

"Really? I always thought it was attractive..." Ringabel revealed

I dropped on the ground, rolling back and forth as I cracked up.

"Excuse me...BWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAH...hehe...heh... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! no..Attract...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe properly

I saw Agnes and Edea smile as I rolled on the floor, looking at me the whole time. Ringabel simply frowned, probably baffled as to why it was so funny.

I stood up, dusting myself off, and looked directly at Ringabel.

"Ahh...great to laugh off a great joke...much less from you!" I said with a smile, paying Ringabel on the shoulder before turning around and continuing to walk towards the entrance, almost there...

 _I'm starting to realize that wasn't a joke...oh let it be a joke...come on Ringabel..._

Thankfully, Ringabel took my hint to can his correction and at least keep his position from getting any worse. And just as we got outside the temple, too. Grandship was only callable with the use of this special whistle called the summon master.

I brought out said summon master, and blew into it, instantly calling grandship down from Agnes knows where (we don't have curse words besides 'shit' or 'fuck'...so the vestals are kinda the 'god' of our world.) Anyways, once we got on the ship, Ringabel and Edea went to the upper deck to to who knows what, while me and Agnes headed down to the beds of grandship to cure my lust problem.

* * *

 **Still Tiz's POV, and in grandship's beds**

Agnes laid me flat on the bed, telling me to stay put as she went and got changed. Why exactly she needed to do that, I don't know, but I trust her, obviously. So, I just let her do her thing as I stayed put, thinking to myself about what was going on recently.

 _So apparently I died, then came back to life. So I must've been in a sorta trance when I was dead, reminding me of what had happened recently besides the doom dragon thing and those dark temples...those were likely apitymemts of my imagination or something, not really that important, I guess..._

Then Agnes came back from so called 'changing', wearing her vestal garb...man does that look good on her...I got, well not really any different than usual, but a raging erection and a serious nosebleed just by looking at her beautiful body.

She seductively walked up to me, setting her 'plump and pleasantly jiggly' so as sage called it, butt right on top of my spear.

"Ready?" She asked

I simply nodded in response, knowing my breath would be taken away soon anyways.

"Lets try something new..." she said with a wink, swinging her perfectly rounded butt around and set it on my face

I removed the lower layer of her vestal garb, revealing that oh so juicy butt I wanted. Apparently she doesn't wear underwear under the garb...no wonder I was so turned on by it then...

She in turn slid off my lower clothing, wasting no time sticking my long and hard spear straight into her mouth. She used her hands at the same time to massage it as she bobbed her head up and down. At the same time, I stuck my tongue straight into her jewel, wasting no time setting to work. This was definately exactly what I was going to need to curb my lust, and I was enjoying every second of it.

I continued to lick her, but focused it once again around the rim of her jewel, sticking a single finger inside it, as Agnes started moving her tongue all around my length. I was starting to feel that accursed limit pushing...but I must work harder...

I continued my treatment, sticking a second finger inside her and speeding up my pace, earning a few gagged moans, which unsurprisingly increased my pleasure by a whole bunch. She retaliated by speeding up her pace in turn, the two of us respectively driving the other closer and closer to their limits. It was almost a competition, each of us not wanting to be the first to reach their limits, and instead of buckling down and trying to keep the other on the offensive, kept speeding their pace up to try and push the other to their limits faster.

I was still enjoying each and every moment of this heavenly treatment I was recieving whilst still giving Agnes the treatment she so totally deserved in return for giving me mine. However, I felt my limits being reached, and in turn was the first to cum. And who says girls aren't tough!?

I however pushed Agnes over her limits literally maybe a half a second later, each if us completely out of breath. We both gasped for breath, Agnes slinging herself around to have her booty back on top of my spear, and effectively put my length inside her, my lust literally one act away from being curbed almost for good. Agnes simply kissed me and let me do all the work, forcing me to focus on two things, technically three with the grunts of pleasure, and Agnes had only one, technically two with her moans of pleasure. However, the grunts and moans were uncontrollable anyways, so I just stopped thinking outside the box and began thrusting and kissing back, staring the road back to lust freeness.

I was still enjoying every last second of the sex, but knew I wasn't gonna last very long, considering that this was only my second time other Agnes. I thrusted as hard as I could from the start, never letting up on my pressure. We both began our uncontrollable sequences, though muffled my the kiss we were sharing. The sound of flesh slapping began to echo around the bedroom, but I only went harder, turning the but of us red from blushes of pleasure. I went as hard as I could, and really no words can describe the sheer joy of how good it felt to be humping Agnes, a girl that was supposed to be a dream, but it wasnt. Oh, yeah, same with the sex itself, especially the booty. Lemme tell you this guys, keep at it, never give up, ignore discouraging messages, and YOU CAN NOT FAIL!

I felt the tug in my gut which I was starting to figure out meant your release was near, and I hilted myself inside of Agnes just as she came all over me, once again the clamping triggering my own release. I waited fir the unclamping as the sorta weird feeling of cum dripping out all over your manhood ensued, and once it was all over, I released myself from her jewel. Then I enjoyed a nice romantic kiss with Agnes, a nice bonus to the lust curbing pleasure fest known as sex.

We kissed for around a minute or two, before breaking free, and then she rolled off of me, going to change back to her formal wear. I on the other hand, simply found and put my pants back on, before just deciding to chill on the bed and wait for Agnes to finish changing.

It only took about a minute for Agnes to finish changing before heading out of the room, with me by her side. It was then I hear Ringabel call over the intercom.

"We have found the lightning. I repeat, we have found the lightening...and Edea's reaching her limit here...slluurrrrpp..." the intercom spoke

 _Wait what? Was that a slurp of juices I heard? What in the world...?_

We both froze and celebrated internally, besides Agnes's head sexy level up head tilt, and my two handed catch celebration...thing..then we turned to each other and nodded, racing up to the deck where the other two were awaiting us.

I then froze, much to Agnes's confusion, making her stop in her tracks and come back to see what was up.

"What's wrong? Still plagued by lust?" She asked in a serious tone

 _Would she really go at it twice on less than an hour...? Well, she does love me, obviously..._

"Sluuuurpppp...slap...slap...slap...slap...ohhhh yeeeeeahhh...slap..oooooohhhh...slap..." Ringabel and Edea were clearly going at it, and Ringabel apparently forgot to turn the intercom off

 _Turn the intercom off, dumbshit...no one here wants to listen to your sexual intercourse with Edea..._

"No, but I wouldn't mind going at ut again..and THAT'S what's wrong." I revealed, pointing at the intercom

Agnes walked closer, sticking her gloved hand on my waist, and the other on my shoulder.

"Hmm? And what is that? A distraction while you try to get away? All ya got to do is ask..." Agnes sounded deadly serious, like she would believe that I would run away from her

"Yeeeees! Slap...slap...ohh yeeeah...slap...I think I'm gonna...slap...cummm!" The intercom spoke

 _Because the first thing on my to do list is listen to Ringabel and Edea screw each other after I just did the same intercourse with my perfect little Agnes..._

I took her gloved hand on my waist and guided in down my pants, and then started stroking her very pretty long hair. She started giving me a handjob, but with only one hsnd, using her other one for leverage.

"Why on earth would I want to run AWAY from a perfect jewel like you?" I asked in just as serious of a tone

She sped up her pacing, knowing the only reason I would grant her access to her favorite region was if I still had lust, which to be honest, I did. She moaned attractively, clearly enjoying herself though she wasn't recieving pleasure. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, letting Agnes do her thing for me.

"No, not that hole..." the intercom

 _Agnes...and what the..._

"Ring-" Agnes placed her other gloved hand over my mouth at the same time that I reached my limits, cumming all inside my pants

"Let him embarrass himself...and Oops...could you do the same for me?" Agnes politely asked

I nodded my head yes, and smirked when she decided to let captain perv and misses fight embarrass themselves

"There you go! Ooohh...yeah, fuck my ass!" I heard Edea's voice loudly ring over the intercom

I stick my hand down Agnes's dress, beginning to finger her, after I found the entrance. I noticed Agnes place both hands over her mouth in shock and then look at me, and I had a no different look on my face. We both froze for a second, before Agnes voiced both if our reactions as I began to finger her, deciding to go through using two.

"What in the world...how...unproper!" Agnes stated in a shocked voice

I sped up a bit, causing Agnes to close her eyes and throw her head back in total pleasure, same as me. I kept going, doing my best to tune out all the unclassy and extremely disturbing messages being thrown out for all of grandship to hear.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with them whole I'm pleasuring you, sweetheart..." I apoligized, uterly shocked at the lack of class these two...

"Yes!...slap...Yeeess! slap, slap, slap...Fuck my hairy...slap...fucking ass harder...slap...ring that bell...slap...deep within...slap...my ass!" I heard Edea's voice ring over the intercom

Scratch that. Only shocked by Edea specifically. Ringabel, honestly unsurprisingly hasn't said jack squat since the intercom was turned on. I sped up my fingers further, feeling Agnes tense up from hearing those disturbing messages.

"Calm down, honey...well...we'll let them have it after they are done bsing classless...I promise..." I promised to my beautiful wife, making her relax and enjoy my treatment

I kept going for only a bit longer, before Agnes came herself, the liquid soaking the bottom half of her dress. I then removed my fingers, kissing Agnes to try and drown out the next disturbing message.

"Now we both are drenched in our own fluids and smell like sex..hehe..." Agnes adorably giggled, then accepted my kiss just in time for the next disturbing message

"Oooo...I'm reaching my limits!" _t_ _hank goodness..._ "aaaahhh...there's my cum...all over your fucking ass..." _not you too..._ "yeah...all inside my dripping wet hair cunt! FUCK. YES." _Oh good grief..._

Agnes broke our kiss, taking my hand in hers and marched up to the upper deck, making sure to quietly sneak past the two classless butts, and yelled into the intercom something that had me nodding my head in agreement

"Keep calm, residents of grandship. This is EXACTLY what it seems. Two utter nincompoops screwing...each other really, and your minds!" Agnes called over the intercom, and I heard two 'oh shit...' from the two lovebirds

I turned around to face the other two.

"Hey, dipshit. You forgot to TURN OFF THE INTERCOM! Everyone heard every sexual word since the lightning bolt was found!" I yelled at them, and they quickly put their clothes back on

"Hush, sweetheart. Everyone just heard that, too." Agnes said with a hand over the microphone

She removed her hand from the intercom, continuing her little speech, or was about to, before Ringabel yelled the most random thing, interrupting her.

"But...thats NONE of MY buisness, now is it? It's not like that was CLASSLESS or anything!" I heard Ringabel yell

Me and Agnes turned around to look at him, boasting a 'wtf?!' Look and a raised eyebrow after we slowly turned around, almost land turtle slow. We then tured just as slowly , looked at each other, shook our heads, and Agnes pulled me in close, whispering something in my ear with one hand back on the mic.

"Da freak? He was doing the same thing..." Agnes whispered in my ear

I shook my head, I was just as confused.

Agnes pulled me in as close as she could, holding my hand in hers...with those ultrasoft gloves...aahh...and a hand massage...hell...yes...

"Uh...thats it for now..." Agnes awkwardly stated, turning off the mic but keeping me right next to her, probably slightly scared of Ringabel

The aforementioned devil snuck up on us, even trying to scare us.

"Hehehe...we are fully...clothed now...read to dry hump, Tiz?" Ringabel whispered in a creepy voice, and me and Agnes smacked him with our intertwined hand as hard as we could

A satisfying 'thud' was then heard from below.

"Ow...what the freak..." Ringabel almost moaned from below

"Aleight, lets head to the next temple!" I yelled cheerfully

* * *

 **no ending AN, aeromenca out!**


	7. Power pieces 20 and 21! Morning Sex!

**Well, chapter seven is upcoming for you guys. Did you enjoy the lemons in the last chapter? Whaa, me without cheer? Never...nooo! Well, chapter seven includes likely more lemons and a side of doughnuts, so enjoy! I actually had doughnuts for breakfast this morning...mmmmmmm...Besides that, you guys are making me literally infamous for my lemons, with now over 9000 views to my lemon assortment, 150% more than every other story I own...Anyways, enjoy the chapter, guys!**

* * *

Strangely, I was apparently knocked out somehow as I cheerfully shouted "let's go" or something like that..but I awoke on top of Agnes, almost cliche like. I simply nodded my head in complete approval of the romance going on here.

"well, as our next move, we gotta hurry up and get this power surge to Thunderanous, so he can go stall the gods decent...then head out to find those Elementros power pieces! Wahoo!" I shouted just as cheerfully as before, then noticed Agnes looking up at me with a wink

She pushed me off of her, taking the stance of a frown for some reason.

"Get off of me like that right now, tinkerbell!" I heard Edea yell, and Ringabel yelp in surprise

I chuckled at Edea's response to all tgis, finding it extremely amusing. Ringabel didn't look very happy as he was literally thrown off of Edea, almost tackling me, and Agnes, who had stood up, but we both barely sidestepped the makeshift tackle, kinda surprised not at all.

Ringabel shot up immediately, wasting no time being a freaking dipshit by holloring...

"You may have my pride, but I have your ass!"

Agnes shook her head, taking my side and putting one arm around my back.

"That doesn't even make sense..." she stated the obvious

I nodded my head, patting Agnes on that oh so sexy back...yeah, I'm weird...but sexy *puts on sunglasses* bitch!

"Tell me about it..." I added, shaking my head as I watched Ringabel charge at Edea, wasting no time flipping her over and sticking his morning wood near her butt

I turned me and Agnes around, whispering something in her ear. But first...

"Noone wanted to see that Ringabel, you sick fuck!" I yelled back at Ringabel, and Agnes nodded, reaching in my pants to get what was rightfully hers

I took the liberty to toss my own garments aside, allowing Agnes full access to my morning wood.

She stroked it slowly from tip to base, feeling me up although we had already 'did it' so as they call it nowadays thrice. But I let her strip me of my clothing, sucking my length from base to tip slowly, wasting no time in sucking me off like a freaking lollipop that tasted oh so meaty, or so I would imagine and so I'd been told, not from personal experience, obviously I am straight as I am freaking married to Agnes(on-yes), that oh so sexy wind vestal from ancheim, land of sand and time. I studied her headband as she sucked me off vigorously, with me emitting the usual grunts of pleasure uncontrollably by myself.

 _Soooo sseeeexxyy...aaaaahhh...ah...so...so goood...keep it up, Agnes..._

Agnes continued her treatment, and as my stamina had increased over the three times we had 'done it', I was able to only take so much more of this admittingly oh so heavenly treatment, and threw my head back and moaned really loudly as I came all inside of Agnes's mouth, even attracting the attention of Ringabel and Edea.

They simply rolled their eyes and continued to fuck each other, and I just kinda was like whatever...Agnes released my big fat dick from her mouth with a distinct 'pop'. She then layed flat on the ground, allowing me to pull up her dress and then pull down her underpants, starting to lick the inside of her jewel, earning those uncontrollable moans from Agnes. I then stuck in a single finger inside her wet and shaved jewel, upping the pleasure and my own personal enjoyment.

"Oooohh yeeeah...right there Tiz...right. there." Agnes moaned

 _Must've hit a sweet spot..._

I continued to target that single spot, continuing Agnes's moaning, although they started to increase in volume steadily, depending on the sheer pleasure I was bringing her. I stuck in another finger as I began to lick around the rim of her jewel, earning an even louder moan sequence from Agnes. I sensed her upcoming release, so I removed my fingers and stuck my tongue inside her jewel, licking around the rim with ease and finishing her, and triggering her release all over my tongue.

I couldn't move my tongue until her jewel untightened. Agnes held a look that perfectly mirrored the pleasure I had been giving her, looking as she had found her version of heaven on earth, and I couldn't blame her. Once her jewel untightened, I removed my head from inside her silky dress, instead returning it to hover directly above Agnes's face, and I stuck my long length inside of her, pumping it in and out with ease, triggering those uncontrollable moaning and grunting reflexes. But as usual, I didn't let that stop me. I kept going, every so often going on her even harder, with both of our heads thrown back in total pleasure as I humped almost madly into her tight jewel.

I felt that accursed gut tug warning me of my impending release, and I hilted myself inside of Agnes just as she came all over me, triggering my own release. I felt the warm liquid trickle down my length then down my legs and hers. I saw it soak into her dress. I finally got free when her jewel unclamped, allowing me to release myself and out my clothes back on. Agnes pulled her underwear back up, and we both stood up just in time to witness Ringabel madly hump Edea's butthole with much vigor.

We both turned away immediately upon laying eyes upon the much very disturbing sight. I remembered the line Ringabel spoke that set me and Agnes off for good.

* * *

Flashback after vestment cave alone Tiz and Agnes, bravely default where the fairy flies, 3rd world

"Cryst fairy or not, you have no right to interfere in another's love." Ringabel sealed the deal for me with that one line

* * *

Back to the present, on Grandship

"Thanks, Ringabel..." I found myself muttering just loud enough for said mirror lover(of women) to overhear

He approached me, thankfully fully clothed now after apparently cumming in Edea's butthole, which was both disgusting and oddly turning on.

"Whatever for, Tiz. Did you get a naughty idea from my little butthole sex there?" Ringabel asked

I rolled my eyes, but then looked over at Agnes, who seemed to be having the same idea as me.

"It's worth a shot..." I mouthed at Agnes

She nodded her head, winking at me.

"No, but thanks for that, too...Ehehehe...anyways, you set me and Agnes up back at vestment cave..." I recited that little fiasco in front of a bigger fiasco

"Huh...gonna try anal...ol...buttsex...pooppacking..." Ringabel gave butt fkin a whole new name

I look at him with a surprised look. Agnes simply groans at Ringabel's stupid behavior.

"Can you even focus on the more important point here!? Jeez, it's like you were made for sex and nothing else besides stalking women..." I ask in dismay, turned off by Ringabel, as usual

He simply poses, making a gay looking 'bitch, I'm fabulous' pose for me, and I start to wonder what world this guy actually came from.

"Whaaaa...da freeeak...?" I ask in total WTFness, wondering now what this guys head is like on the inside

I feel two soft hands pull me away from Ringabel, and hear Agnes's angelic voice whisper in my ear.

"Don't let him get into your head...he'll see to it you go insane real quick...and I love you to much to let that happen..." leave it to Agnes for a romantic moment

I turn around and hug her, almost secretly envious of her gloves, regardless if they are girly, I like soft things.

I hear Edea 'awwww!' in the background, and hear Ringabel say something along the lines of 'mission accomplished'. I simply shrug and enjoy the moment. Darned big, soft, attractive breast...oh gosh...my...oh boooy...

Agnes finally let's me go, and I drift over to the others, then point to the lightning bolt, which I then realize isn't even there.

"What gives? Ringabel, did you use it for anal sex?" I ask in a serious tone

Ringabel looked shocked. Get it? Hehehehehehe...he outright declined my accusation

"Whaaat? Well, that is a shocking revealation...a" everyone gives him a STFU look, and he gets back on track, clearing his throat

"Ahem...no. once we grabbed that lightning, Thunderanous's power was restored, so I didn't use it for anal sex, though I would've enjoy...never mind" Ringabel gave his true speech instead of the groaners

I rolled my eyes in disgust at Ringabel's incredibly predictable personality, although I wasn't entirely sure what the deal was with him, though.

"Oh how I enjoy buttsex...so tight, warm, the enjoyment of pooppacking..." Ringabel almost made me throw up

I looked around for Agnes, and found her clinging to me for dear life, as terrified as I was. I saw Edea unsheath her sword, and use the hilt of it to knock him out for us.

Agnes still doesn't let me go, this time for playful reasons, and not out of fear due to Ringabel being a hard ass weirdo. I slowly make my way up to the steering wheel, not remembering only Ringabel can fly the ship.

"Lets just hurry up and get those power pieces before Ringabel shoves a dildo up his butt." I say, rolling my eyes again as I strode up to the steering wheel

Agnes whispers something in her angelic voice right in my ear, causing me to mutter a 'oh crap...'

"Honey, only Ringabel can fly the ship...so until then..."Agnes whispers

I simply shrug, not regretting confirming and approving Edea's decision to knock Ringabel right out as he was seemingly a serious dipcrap. But I noticed that Ringabel was actually not knocked out, contrary to what everyone here would have believed. I, personally was quite annoyed with this turnout, instead wanting him to be knocked out, and perhaps anal time with Agnes...

Ringabel moved me and Agnes out of the way, taking the wheel of grandship once again, and Agnes finally hopped off of my back, giving my mobility back. She instead took my side as usual, adjusting her headband slightly with a grunt.

Ringabel took the wheel without a second thought, wasting no time in driving us straight towards the next power piece location, and adventure starter last time, Norende ravine. We hopped off, preparing to go grab that power piece, amd wasting absolutely no time charging inside as a group.

We had a small party chat to take care of first, although it was bound to be a good one.

I began the chat.

* * *

Party chat-norende ravine...Elementros pieces

"Elementros, are pieces of your power just laying around in every place we've ventured through besides the world map?" I asked in a sort of shock

I felt my head nod in response.

"They should be, although invisible to those unworthy of bring heroes. You should have no issues finding them." Elementros responded

I saw Agnes take over a look of deep thought, along with Edea and Ringabel.

"So, we just idlely passed them over in pervious adventures, even though they were right in front of our faces?" Agnes asked curiously

"More or less, yes. You guys were fit as heroes, but you first had to defeat Ouroboros to gain back a huge chunk of my power, should be 15 pieces. You can check out the piece diagram and time on the pause menu." Elementros confirmed

I saw Ringabel simply shrug and nod his head, although I knew that wasn't what he was feeling inside.

"Hey, Ringabel!" I called to him

I got his attention successfully. Yes!

"Sure you don't got a stupid woman remark to make before I close the party chat?" I asked, with the girls waving their hands in complete disapproval, eyes wide

"Hmmm...nope. Let's get on with our task already, Tiz." Ringabel said nonchalantly, much to everyone's relief

I looked at Agnes, then at Edea.

"Just wanted to make sure, because he'd likely say something anyways if I didn't ask..." I excused my behavior, ending the party chat

* * *

Back to norende ravine

Agnes lead the group, running up the ravine quickly and wasting no time trying to find the piece and get the freak out of here. I saw something shiny up high on the wall where I feared we couldn't reach, that Agnes apparently missed entirely. I decided to point that out for her.

"Agnes, I see something shiny up really high on that wall, could it be a power piece?" I asked, pointing up at the shiny spot, up near where the path double split

The piece or shiny thing was about 20 or 30 feet high up, where even all of us standing on each others shoulder couldn't dream of reaching. Agnes sighed and threw her staff right at the spot with all of her might, hitting it dead on, somehow giving gravity the middle finger, knocking the shiny thing down. The shiny thing fell down, clearing itself up to be a piece finding device, lost by the gods millenia ago. Agnes manged to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Nice catch." I complimented her surprisingly good catching ability

Agnes sighed again, this time in relief, before handing me the device with a smile.

"Here. You are in charge of getting us near the piece and team cheer up tasks. I'll lead the team and be in charge of locking the piece down. Edea, you are my helper in this matter." Agnes commanded, a dressing each of us but the team won admirer

"Right.' I said with a smile and a nod

"Ok. Can do." Edea said with a nod

Ringabel shifted nervously, probably unhappy that he didn't get a job.

"What about me?" Ringabel asked

Agnes took a thinking stance, almost halariously not being able to come up with a job for Ringabel.

"Uh...help Tiz, I guess...just don't admire anyone but Edea, and only if you must..." Agnes figured out a suitable job for mister jewel licker

Ringabel simply nodded, giving me a thumbs up and Edea a wink.

In response I gave him a thumbs up back. Edea winked back, patting him on the back without a second thought.

I noticed that the piece finder had a piece stick inside it to help find other pieces with ease, sort of like echolocation. I guess the gods must have bad memories or something. Or perhaps something greater to worry about. About what, I have no clue and really don't care, but it is kind of interesting to know why this was created.

"The piece from here actually resides inside this piece finder. I guess we'll distatch it when we've collected all other ninety-nine pieces anyways, we're headed to the lake to the southwest next, to find the piece that resides there, then ruins of Centro keep followed by lots no villa. Everyone got that?" I asked

Everyone nodded their heas, signaling that they got that indeed. I nodded my head.

"Everyone fall behind me. We are headed to the lake to the southwest!" Agnes cried, and everyone got behind her, in order me, ringabel, Edea

She then proceeded to lead us out of Norende Ravine, and the instant that we left the ravine, Ringabel called down grandship, granting us a short thirty second break.

"What? We're hard working heroes that deserve a short break." Ringabel excused his Grandship calling

We simply shrugged, glad to have even a short thirty second break, if it meant that we got a break in at all. A very short thirty seconds later, Ringabel set us down on shore of the lake.

"Alright, according to this piece finder here, the piece is right underneath you, Agnes." I say as I scan the area for pieces

Agnes looked right underneath her, but noticed nothing apparently, as she mumbled 'what gives?' as she kicked the ground.

"Im guessing it might be buried...?" I suggested, and took out a shovel I had found in Grandship at some point during our last adventure, but no one looked too shocked to see that I had managed to find a shovel

I gently pushed Agnes aside from her current position, taking my shovel out and beginning to dig. After only a couple strokes, I hit something extra hard. I reached in the hole i had dug and pulled out a rainbow hued piece of glass.

"Congratulations, you now have a total of 21 pieces, including the one in that piece finder of yours. Would you like to save?" Elementros asked

I nodded, as did Ringabel and Edea.

"Yes please." Agnes confirmed politely, I felt power course through me slowly

After a brief moment of the power coursing through me, I was able to move again. I checked the piece finder again, remembering our next target.

"Alright, to the ruins of Centro keep!" I called out cheerfully, and everyone else nodded in agreement

Agnes once again took the lead, with the rest of us filing behind her. Same order as last time. We decided that we would walk there this time, mostly cause none of us wanted our breaks to be interrupted. After a long ahd slightly painful walk, we made it to ruins of Centro keep, and then I got fatigue.

"Ok, can we please take a break? I'm sooo tired..." I complained

Agnes simply nodded, and me, Ringabel and Edea sighed in relief as we crashed on the floor.

* * *

 **ok, late update here. Planned on it coming out earlier today, but Internet issues struck again...ugh...anyways, I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, cuz I certainly enjoyed writing it! :) nothing else to say but Aeromenca out!**


End file.
